


must love dogs

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: & that isn't the only fluff that happens here, F/M, Ridiculous amount of fluff, Tumblr Prompt, also references to puppacinos, i am jonsa trash & proud of it, there is a slight mention of previous domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jon could never admit his feelings had changed after Sansa began taking care of Ghost, but things change when she manages to bend the rules so she can bring Ghost into his dorm.based off of tumblr prompt: INAPPROPRIATELY TIMED PROPOSALS or “can u help me sneak my cat (or dog, because Ghost and/ Lady) into my dorm” au





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bythunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bythunder/gifts).



**SAM:** Remember that stunning red head who is watching your dog and you are not so secretly in love with?

**JON:** Are you talking about Sansa?

**JON:** Also, I am not secretly in love with her. I’m not in love with her at all.

**SAM:** Denial isn’t just a river in Egypt my friend. Remind me what your current phone background is?

**JON:** MY BACKGROUND IS FROM WHEN SHE TOOK GHOST TO GET ONE OF THOSE PUPPACINOS THAT DOESN’T MEAN I AM IN LOVE.

**SAM:** He doth protest too much.

* * *

 

Jon tossed his phone onto his bed and pointedly ignored the second chime. He didn’t want to read whatever nonsense Sam had decided to send him. Sam wasn’t the only one who gave him a hard time about being in love with Sansa either.

Sometimes Jon felt like he was talking to a brick wall when various friends would make comments about their love. They hadn’t been close growing up, but their relationship had changed when he took on his RA role at the university. Originally Robb was supposed to watch Ghost, but he had decided to follow a girl and transfer to Riverlands University. He knew from Robb that Sansa had just come out of an awful relationship when she quietly offered to watch Ghost.

Jon had been unsure, but he was left with little to no options. He didn’t regret it now because he got daily updates of Ghost. Sansa made sure to spoil Ghost. He had never had so many photos or videos of his dog before.

Through their connection with Ghost they had tentatively branched out and talked about other things. Their talks had soon morphed into study sessions at the library and getting coffee from the quad. He could admit that he enjoyed spending time with her.

With the shift in their relationship his meddling RA friends had decided that he was in love with Sansa. Each of them made it their mission to remind him every day that he was in love with her. They would remind him about how well she took care of Ghost. At one point Sam told him to propose to her because no one was more perfect for him than Sansa.

Even if he admitted he was in love with Sansa it wouldn’t matter. He could never tell her especially after everything Joffrey had done to her. If he admitted to his friends that they would try and give him some sort of pep talk he didn’t need or want.

His thoughts were broken when his phone chimed again and there was soft knocking at his door.

He threw open his door and was shocked to see Sansa standing there with Ghost.

“What are you doing here San? How’d you get Ghost up here?”  Jon asked because he knew there was no way Sam would let Sansa sneak Ghost up to his dorm despite how much he wanted them to date.

“Didn’t you get my text about my surprise?” Sansa looked a little disappointed in his confusion. Ghost seemed to pick up on how tense Sansa was and nudged into her side. Jon felt his heart leap up to his throat at the smile Sansa was giving his dog.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t really reading my texts” Jon apologized and moved so that both Ghost and Sansa could fully come into his dorm room.

“Oh, that makes sense. I wasn’t interrupting anything, right?” Sansa asked as she sat on his bed. Ghost stuck close to Sansa, but he could see the dogs tail wagging exuberantly.

“Not really, but even if I was I am much more curious how you managed to sneak Ghost into here? Not even Robb could pull that off” Jon asked. Though, if he were being honest he was grateful that she had Ghost there distracting him because he could focus on that instead of the way her blue sundress seemed to accentuate her curves and showcase her long legs.

“Well remember how we discussed that I don’t like leaving Ghost at home” Sansa paused she scratch Ghost’s ears, “I guess after the _incident_ with Joffrey my therapist suggested a service animal to help with my anxiety and panic attacks. I know Ghost is your dog, but the vet said he was the perfect candidate to get certified.”

Jon hated the hesitation on Sansa’s face. He hated even more how she summed up the terror she survived with Joffrey as just some incident. More than ever Jon wished he could see the Lannister and make him pay for what he had done to the sweetest girl ever.

“Now that he is certified anytime you want to see him I can get a visitor pass and bring him up and I know after your RA position is up you will take Ghost back. I didn’t certify him to keep him from you.” She looked terrified as the words came out of her mouth. “Oh, god please don’t think I’m trying to take him from you. That wasn’t my intention, I just fell in love with him. He’s a lot like you.”

Ghost seemed to hone in on Sansa’s anxiety and placed his head fully in her lap and licked her hands. In that moment, Jon, could hear the speeches Gilly and Sam usually gave about the type of person he would fall in love with. They teased whoever could win the affection and loyalty of his dog would surely find their way into his heart. This was so much more than that.

There wasn’t much thought when he surged forward and kissed her. It was sloppy and more than once their teeth clacked against each other. Despite the sloppy nature of the kiss Jon was sure he had never felt more from any kiss. There was just a feeling that something right, that something wonderful, was just beginning.

Looking at Sansa’s dazed face he knew he would have to say something, but her swollen lips were distracting him. For a moment, it looked like Sansa might apologize to him with a hoarse whisper he told her “Don’t. Don’t you dare apologize to me. If you don’t want to kiss or go any further that’s okay, but never apologize to me for that kiss or for taking care of Ghost.”

“And if I want to go further?” Sansa shyly asked.

“Gods just marry me now then” Jon told her before kissing her again. This was slower and less sloppy than their first kiss. He could run his hands through her hair and feel her grabbing his shoulders and pulling him closer. She made a soft moan when his hands softly tugged on her hair.

As much as Jon wanted to make her repeat the noise again and again, but Ghost wasn’t having any of it. He barked at Jon and Sansa couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her in that moment.

“Do you still want to marry me when I have such a fierce protector?” Sansa smiled as she gestured to Ghost who looked content once he knew Sansa was all right and happy.

“You deserve the fiercest protectors. But I suppose I owe Gilly and Same some kind of thank you gift” Jon told her honestly.

“Thank you gifts? Why” Sansa seemed genuinely puzzled at the statement.

“Because they’ve been telling me to tell you I how much I love you. And they were right that the girl I would fall in love would be the girl that won the affection and loyalty of Ghost” Jon told her quietly.

Kissing her was different than admitting he was in love with her, but he felt better once the words were out. He never wanted to take them back either.

“So, you’re telling me all it takes are puppacinos to win your love? Who knew Jon Snow was so easy?” Sansa teased. Jon couldn’t help the snort that came out when Ghost perked up at puppacino.

“You know it was more than that” Jon held her gaze. He wanted, no he needed Sansa to see that she was more than that. That truthfully they had been treading towards this for a while.

“I know and I think I am in love with you too” Sansa confided quietly.

Jon kissed her again and this time Ghost chose not to interrupt. He just hopped onto the bed and wagged his tail endlessly as he watched.

* * *

 

**SAM:** Gilly said she saw Sansa  & you holding hands as you got your beast one of those silly dog drinks from the café.

**JON:** I’m surprised she missed the kissing.

**SAM:** I KNEW YOU TWO WERE A PERFECT MATCH.

**SAM:** Also, Gilly and I found a tie the same shade as Sansa’s eyes. We’ll save that for your wedding.


End file.
